Check Mate
by PurpleButterDinosaur
Summary: Young Eli and his adoptive father Freddy have gotten their family business and friends in danger... Can they survive? Will they find out what it wants? Who are the two men in masks? Can they settle their differences and past mistakes? What new dangers will happen thanks to Eli's Multiple Personality Disorder? Find out in Check Mate! Anthropomorphic AU!
1. The Beginning

**HEYO, Normal usual stuff from my other stories, The story take place in 2015, And that's it! Hope you guys like this story**

* * *

Freddy and his friends had moved into the city not to long ago, They bought a two story house, And they recently got enough money to open their own restaurant. Needless to say, They were all excited, Eventually they got everything setup along with a banner above the front door that said ''Grand Opening Freddy Fazbears Pizza!'' The idea of it being a pizzeria was derived from the yellow chicken named Chica while the idea of making a restaurant came from Freddy the bear

''Well, looks like everything's ready Fazzy'' Mike said. Mike was an old friend of theirs from high school, He was also one of the only humans among the group currently,

''Thanks again Mike'' Freddy replied

''No problem Freddy, Friends help friends'' Mike stated

''Oh, Mike could you get Eli? I need to take him to get his health check up''

''Sure Fazzy'' Shortly after Mike walks into the kitchen and comes out with a red haired boy

''Come on Eli'' Freddy said. To say Eli hated going to the doctors was an understatement, He _despised_ it, He was paranoid of them. None the less, He followed Freddy to the car, Which was a silver 2004 Volvo. Once they got in said car, Freddy started it and drove to the Doctors Office. The ride was rather quiet until Freddy spoke

''Eli please talk to me,'' Eli continued looking out the window, Ignoring Freddy ''Eli, Please,'' Still no response ''Fine'' Freddy gave up, And the ride continued being quiet for the next twenty minutes

''We're here'' Freddy said, Eli got out of the car. By this point Eli just wanted to scream. They walked in and Freddy walked up to the front desk and talked to the assistant for a few minutes while Eli sat down, Then Freddy came back and sat down with Eli

''I'm sorry that you don't like the doctors'' Freddy said

''Please just get me out of here!'' Eli said earning a few glares from the people in the waiting room with them

''Eli, It's only going to be five minutes'' Freddy replies

''I don't care! I want out NOW!''

''Eli please stop! I'll be in there with you!'' Eli frowns, Obviously still wanting to get out

''The doctor is now ready for Eli Fazbear'' Freddy stands up and Eli follows. Obviously unhappy, Eli sits down in the chair. The doctor take a small mallet that has a red triangle at the end and taps Eli's knee's with it, They both bounce proving that his reflexes are working. Next he takes a blood pressure cuff and puts it on Eli's upper arm, They show Eli is healthy. Finally the doctor takes his weight showing that he is 109 lbs

''Okay, He's done Eli, Come on'' Freddy begins to walk to the car and Eli follows, As Freddy starts getting in the front seat they hear fighting from an alleyway down the street, Screaming. Freddy runs to were the sound is coming from, A bit reluctantly Eli runs after Freddy. When Freddy turns the into the alleyway it was a group of teenagers beating up a bear, One had a knife, The others were just kicking and punching, The one with the knife turned around and picked up the bear

''Come any closer and I'll kill em!'' At that moment Eli came into the alleyway and stopped a few feet behind Freddy ''And ya got a little kid now to eh?''

''You'll kill him either way'' Freddy replied to the criminal

''So what if I do?''

''No person deserves to die like this. Hanging on barely and pleading for mercy''

''Stop tellin me do's and don'ts bear!''

''You're a monster to do this''

''FINE!'' The criminal slid the knife across the hostage bears neck, Killing him almost instantly

''Y...You could...Have...Saved me...'' And he bled out

''You sick monsters!'' Freddy yelled

''What are ya gonna do about it!?''

''I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'' The one with the knife raised it in a fighting stance, but Freddy ran over to him and broke his arm with his knee taking the knife out of his hand and bent the knife, Freddy dashed over to another one and hit him in a pressure point on the base of the head. The third one came over and hit Freddy in the head, Big mistake. Freddy grabs his head and knee's him in the face, Breaking his nose, Then makes him stand up and punches him in the stomach. The last guy just runs away, Scared of Freddy

''Y-You just''

''Eli, They were bad people, They were going to hurt us'' Shortly after they went back to the car and got in, When they got home everyone was asking what took them so long, And Freddy told them everything, Even the fight and the slit throat, While Eli went up stairs to his room, And thought about what Freddy did, Sure it was protection, But breaking someones arm? Kneeing someone in the face? The idea almost sickened him.

''DINNER!'' Chica yelled, Eli walked down stairs a little reluctantly, Still feeling a little sick after what happened. Everyone was sitting there waiting for him, Except for Mike, Jeremy, And everyone else's siblings. Eli quickly finished eating and went back up stairs to his room, He needed to think, A lot of things had been troubling him, Seeing that person get mercilessly killed because of what Freddy said, And him breaking that one mans arm, And hitting that other guy in the nose, Blood almost gushing out like a river. He fell asleep thinking about it, And when he woke up in the morning and looked out his window, There was a cloaked man with a mask staring right back at him, It creep'd him out too

 _ **You could have saved me**_

 _ **But no**_

 _ **You angered them**_

 _ **And now I'm dead**_

 _ **Thanks to you, Fazbear**_

 _ **Your son could've helped to**_

 _ **I'll come back**_

 ** _I don't all-ways_**

 ** _No-one does_**

 ** _Unless it's him_**

 ** _And I'll get my Revenge_**

* * *

 **WOO First Chapter done! By far this has to be the best story I've ever done! I hope you guys liked it, Leave a review, And favorite/followed if you guys thought it was good and want to see more, Also the OC Eli is not owned by me, It's owned by my friend five nights at corpse party, Anyways, SEE YA LATER MY FRIENDOS!**


	2. Who are You?

**HELLO MY FRIENDOS! Some stuff is going to go down this chapter! Hope ya like it!**

* * *

Eli was creep'd out by that person in the mask, He wasn't going to get anyone involved, It couldn't be that big of a deal anyway, Shortly afterward Eli walked downstairs, They would be opening for the first time in an hour, Foxy and Bonnie were already down there, While Freddy and Chica were asleep **(Bonnie is a dude, No shipping's)**

''Eli, Is something wrong? Bonnie asked

''No'' Eli replied simply

''Okay'' The next hour passed by fast, Chica and Freddy woke up, Chica made pizza, Freddy and Bonnie made sure everything was clean, Foxy made sure all the decorations were up and that the mechanic draw curtains worked, And Eli just sat upstairs in his room, Thinking. Eventually the place opened and quite a few families came in, The masked figure left the street and it turned out to be a good first day, Everybody liked it, And the kids had fun, That's what they'd been aiming for, And they were even on the news, An instant hit. The day ended, and everyone left, They got three hundred forty dollars at the end of the day, Amazing if you asked them. Everyone went to sleep early, While Eli was getting ready putting on pajamas etc. He saw a figure outside the window, It was the same one as earlier, Masked and with a cloak. Eli blinked and rubbed his eyes but when he opened his eyes, It was in his room. Now he was thinking of every thing he could possibly do to kick the crap out of this thing

''S-stay away from me!'' It just stood there, Waiting, Not even breathing. Then Bonnie came in

''Eli are you oka-'' The figure shifted it's gaze to Bonnie, Every now and then it's black shiny eyes with a white dot in the center shifted between Eli and Bonnie, Blinking every time it swapped. After what seemed like hours someone finally spoke

''Eli, What is that thing?'' Bonnie asked

''I-I don't know!'' Eli responds. They both stopped talking when they heard it dryly laugh

''I'm here for my revenge,'' It said in a dry, scratchy voice

''Who the hell are you!?'' It laughs

''The boy will recognize me'' It slides off it's mask exposing a golden bears head, Like the one they saw get killed in the alleyway, It had a slit throat, Like the one in the alley way, And it was beaten up, bruised, and scarred, And a few parts of it's head showed it's skull. Eli almost vomited, Not that it smells, It oddly smelled like apples, Just the look of it. A scalpel slides down the sleeve of it's cloak and it dashes towards Eli, Bonnie tries to stop him but it's to late, He plunged the scalpel into Eli's stomach and started slicing him open, The others come in but it's to late, Gut's and blood is strewn about, He was destroying Eli's liver and crushed a lung, Shortly after, Eli bled out and died...

 **WRONG ENDING...**

Bonnie runs in front of him and kicks him in the stomach, He stumbles back a bit, Trying to pull out the scalpel that's now stuck in his shoulder

''FREDDY, CHICA! ANYONE! HELP!'' Bonnie yelled. Just as it pulls the scalpel out of it's shoulder Freddy runs in followed shortly by Foxy and Chica and it turns around

''Ew!'' Chica squeaked

''How are you still alive? I saw you die!'' Freddy yelled

''What teh seven hell's are ye!'' It began laughing

''I'm still alive because I didn't really even die!''

''How did you not die?!'' Freddy asked

''I'm still alive because my blood clotted faster than it should've, All of it clot's faster ever since that, And now I want my revenge, I already killed them, And now I'll kill you and your little boy for getting me almost killed in the first place!''

''What did we do?!'' Freddy responds

''You made him mad! You made it seem like I was important and he slit my throat destroying any chances of you possibly doing anything!'' Freddy dashes towards him, But it grabs him and throws him to the side

''I'll leave you all off with a warning,, And a promise, I'll get my revenge, One way or another,'' It says then whispers the next few words ''Or if you can at least put me at ease and give me what I never had a chance to have... I might not have to hurt any of you...'' And with that, It just disappeared, Most likely not for long

 _ **All I've ever wanted**_

 _ **I never had the chance to have it**_

 ** _One died when I was born_**

 ** _The second disappeared when I was just two_**

 ** _Not even the sick, wicked society would accept me now_**

 ** _So listen here, Fazbears_**

 ** _If you can give me it_**

 ** _You might have a chance_**

 ** _But you'll never stop the man in the mask_**

 ** _-Masky_**

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter is shorter, But hey looky there! Our first wrong end! Pretty gruesome but awesome! Either way I hope you guys liked this chapter and SEE YA LATER MY FRIENDOS!**


	3. The Mystery

**OH BABY!** **I'M** **BACK, I'm finally going to try to get on a normal writing schedule, And I'm even going to make a one shot series, You guys get to tell me you're own small story and I write it as a one shot, Has to be FNAF related though, So hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

''Tat monster better not come back!'' Foxy yelled

''I hope he doesn't'' Freddy replied ''Because if he does, I'm afraid we can't do anything about it''

''Yeah...'' Eli simply says. Unknown to the others, Eli was actually thinking about what it could possibly want

''Lets keep the restaurant closed tomorrow, Y'know, Just in case'' Bonnie says

''Yeah...'' Freddy replies. They all went back to their rooms and fell asleep, Except for Eli, He was thinking about what It could possibly want

 _''Does it want friends? Does it want to play something? No that's a stupid idea''_ Questions and answers were bouncing around in Eli's mind before he fell asleep. Eli was having a nice colorful dream before it all flashed to white, There was a tall figure in the distance

''You've been thinking a lot, Haven't you?''It asked

''Why would you want to know?'' Eli replied

''Hmph'' It turned around, And, You guessed it, It was him ''What? You looked surprised!''

''How are you here?!''

''Out of everything you could ask me, You asked me _that_?''

''Well, I don't know about you, But I DON'T here a lot of voices that shouldn't exist!'' Eli Yells, Making it growl in response

''Well, I guess you don't want to know anything then, Do you?''

''No! Wait!''

''No, You already blew me off, You lost your chance, Continue to your 'Dream','' Everything flashed to white and Eli appeared back in his dream, The figure being gone

* * *

 **Time Skip!**

Everyone was awake, Bonnie was getting ready to go to the store, Freddy's older brother Goldie was coming over for a visit and they were going to tell him what was happening. Over all it was kinda going well, Keyword being 'kinda' They couldn't go out to get anything at the risk of seeing him again, It flung Freddy across the room for gods sake! Freddy was the strongest person there, And not just because he was a bear, They would see him across the street at certain times of the day, Just sitting there... Staring... It was even more creepy because of the mask and his black with white pin prick eyes, But those dark evil eyes, They showed some ind of mercy, But in a sick and sinister way, Those eyes said he wanted to use them like toys, Whether he kills them or not, All in the restaurant was silent except for creaking, Walking and the fans, Not a single word passed for hours, Eventually Bonnie decided to break the silence

''Whats he waiting over there for? Freddy just shrugged in response

''Maybe teh laddy is just... Waiting fer something, What did he mean ''Redeem yerselves''? And what did he mean ''Give me back teh Ting I never had'' How are we supposed teh know what that is?!'' Foxy answered

''Maybe it's more obvious than we think...''

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter is shorter than what I usually do, I had a HUGE writers block with this story, But I will be trying to update more often, Until then... SEE YA LATER MY FRIENDOS!**


	4. The Code

**Hello my friendos! Usual stuff, Sorry I haven't been updating lately, And Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Later on that day...**

''He's still sitting over there...'' Bonnie began ''I'm under the impression no one else can see him by now''

''Why wouldn't anybody else be able to?'' Freddy inquired, Bonnie shrugs

''Well, He did seem to charge at Eli and I at a speed not even Foxy could go''

''What does that have to do with being visible to only us?''

''Well, Maybe he has other 'Magical' Abilities''

''Maybe...'' Shortly after, Freddy walks back upstairs, Chica walks into the kitchen, And Eli walks downstairs

''Whats up with everyone?'' Eli asks

''He's over there again...'' Bonnie says ''Almost as if he's waiting for us to do something, How are we supposed know what he means by the thing he never had?'' Eli just shrugs ''I'll be upstairs if you need me'' After Bonnie goes upstairs and presumably into his room Eli looks across the street, Only to see 'It' wasn't there anymore, Almost as if It didn't exist at all, Which obviously would be a miracle

 _''How does he do that?''_ Eli wonders, Sure, Even if he was 'Magical' How would you explain how he does it? Is there a scientific explanation? Or does it just simply exist? Whatever it is, Eli turns away from the door and walks back to his own room, Almost expecting to see 'It' up in his face every time he turns a corner, If anything, Everyone was paranoid of Him/He/It, Or whatever you prefer to call it, Anywhere in their house. As Eli enters his room he notices a small note on his bed

 _''I don't remember a note being on my bed...''_ He picks up the small letter, Up close he can see a small pattern of yellow and oddly enough, Pink dots _''I don't know ANYONE who would give me a note with this kind of pattern... Not even Chica''_ He opens the note and pulls out a small pink paper, Upon closer inspection there were little etches, Presumably from writing with either a empty pen, Or invisible ink. The etches were in the shapes of what looked like numbers and what seemed to be sketches. Sadly they didn't have any kind of ultraviolet or black lights in their house, So, Eli settled with the next best thing, If the note was fresh, Then most likely the ink would shine in the light. So, Eli does just that, He walks up to the lamp in his room and puts it up to it, He can faintly make out zero's and ones, He skips to the bottom and just makes out what appears to say **_''From Masky~''_** In cursive _''Is that his name? Masky? Or is that what he made up as a code-name or something?''_ Eli looks back up at the top and reads

 _ **''**_ ** _01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01110010 01101111 01110101 01100010 01101100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110101 01110011 01100101 0010000''_** Obviously it was binary code or something, But only people who have WAY to much time on their hands know what all of that means off the top of their head! So, Obviously this was going to take a long time, And a large textbook...

* * *

 **Sorry this is SOOOOOO short again, I had a large writers block, So, I hope I didn't make anyone mad, But chapters will be released more frequently but they'll be quite a bit shorter that they originally were, So, See ya later my Friendos!**


End file.
